


Seeing you Clearly

by mahoudonuts (dolcestrega)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, a friend enabled me, byleth's vision is really fucked up the fic, the art that the fanfic is inspired me will be linked in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcestrega/pseuds/mahoudonuts
Summary: Byleth has never debated his own vision, but with a gift from Hanneman he might be debating more than just his vision.





	Seeing you Clearly

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://twitter.com/linvaniin/status/1174805574741090304/photo/1  
please go support their art its great

He had received these glasses from Hanneman as a gift, as he found them among his old things he left behind in the monastery and now in Byleth’s hands was a small black case with gold engraving on top of the box. Glasses were a luxury that cost normal people quite a bit of money, as the process to create the glass lens were an expensive process and well, he was sure he could buy a whole stack worth of tea leaves with the money to get these glasses.

Still… He had been curious since as far as Byleth could tell, Ignatz and Hanneman wore them on a day to day basis. 

Byleth wasn’t too aware if his eyesight was that bad, as his vision never impaired him in battle but it was a nice gesture nonetheless that Hanneman wanted to gift him the glasses as a way to celebrate their victory to securing the capital.  
  
Opening the case, there laid a pair of red frames with a polish in the frames sitting on a silk handkerchief and a note from Hanneman, ‘Enjoy!’

_Hmm… _

Taking the frames out, Byleth slowly undid the arms of the glasses and slipped them on his face without question. They didn’t feel uncomfortable whatsoever, which was nice in itself--- At least until the man finally opened his eyes and…

**“HOLY SHIT.”**

If anyone was near the vicinity of the professor’s room, they would soon hear frantic running and the door slamming wide open as Byleth’s voice boomed, 

** _“I CAN SEE!? THERES LEAVES ON THE TREES!?!” _ **

In the distance Felix was in the middle of walking towards the training grounds when he heard the rushed footsteps of the professor. What in the world? Craning his head, he turned to see exactly what was behind him until he felt a pair of hands grip at his shoulder and the intense stare of green eyes on him.  
  
“FELIX. Oh my goddess you look like that!?”

What in the--!? “Of course I look like this you-- Exactly what is going on-” Byleth was quick to take off however, a rather gleeful look on his face and leaving a bewildered Felix behind in the dust in confusion. Exactly what happened..? He shook his head in annoyance and made the long trek all the way to the training grounds. "He certain suits that wild boar for being so strange sometimes."

This wasn’t the only case, however, as Byleth had began to visit each person in the monastery one by one with his new found sight. 

* * *

In Ashe’s case, “Oh goodness you’re quite adorable with the freckles,” with Byleth squishing the cheeks of an embarrassed Ashe. "Really?... I'm not really conscious about it though." Still Byleth continued to squish Ashe's cheeks with a small sparkle in his eyes. The other man couldn't help but chuckle seeing his professor so happy that he didn't even mind that it was a little embarassing.

For Dedue, “I see I still can’t read you quite well,” Byleth chuckled as Dedue was left blinking rapidly in confusion. "I... see. Though," Dedue nodded once, "The glasses suit you, though I'm surprised you did not think about your vision before." "It's a luxury not many people can afford," The professor responded, "If I had the money I'd rather buy more equipment." Another nod of agreement.

Annette could only be joyful for Byleth’s joy in return as she giggled with her bright smile, “Then do you see this bright smile?” “Perfectly. You’re a delight Annette.” That earned Byleth giggled before Annette held up a board with letters, sparkling in delight, "Then let's test your vision then professor!" A nod."I'll accept this challenge."

“My I’m so glad then you can see clearly now professor! Though it’s a shame,” Mercedes sulked in her spot, “I could have let you seen lovely treats.” Byleth couldn’t help but smile, “There’s plenty of chances... like now? We can bake a few treats for everyone.”

Sylvian, however, couldn’t help but give a friendly wink when it was his turn, “Then do you see this little handsome face?~ Bet you’d wanna kiss it.” “Nope. Nice try Sylvain how about you actually hit on the person you like.” Byleth couldn’t help but savior the fact Sylvian was bright red from the obvious jab. "Now that's a low blow." Byleth only shrugged in response, "All is fair in love and war."

* * *

Yet once Byleth went through each person did he realize he hadn’t met the one important person, as the professor stood near the door of the war council and adjusted his glasses. His little journey here was full of new things Byleth never noticed in people, from the scenery around him was full of life and how the pegasus that flew in the sky seemed far more gallant. Though… part of him was thankful that his vision was good enough for important moments..  
  
And this moment would be another important moment as Byleth took a deep breath.  
  
He would see Dimitri clearly with his own two eyes.  
  
Byleth took some deep breaths to calm himself, as emotions were still rather new to him, but this feeling of excitement yet anxiousness was enough for the man to be still in his spot. What would the other look like? Certain tired but at the same time, he wanted to see the person that had found the will to live for himself. Would he be as much as the king he was? Or simply adorable as Byleth knew of the young man.. Or would he still see the darkness behind the man?  
  
“Professor?”  
  
In the middle of his thoughts, Byleth found the person in question near him and looming over the professor with his eye staring down at Byleth. Yet… Byleth found himself gazing up at Dimitri with wide green eyes. 

The other did seem tired as he expected, from the hints of dark circles under his eye from the amount of paperwork but he noticed little things he didn’t take note of before. From the little dimple the man had in his smile, small hints of whiskers forming around his chin, hair tied back in an attempt to be tidy yet the golden locks of the man’s hair was still as lovely, and the one thing that made Byleth’s heart skip a beat was the warm smile on Dimitri’s face.  


“....”  
  
“Professor? I saw you near the door earlier but I’m a bit surprised. You wear glasses? They.. look lovely on you.”  


The silence was still there was Byleth reached out to Dimitri and took a hold of the man’s face, staring at it even more so that Dimitri felt his own cheeks go warm at the intimate action, “Professor!?” Still Byleth stared for a few moments more before letting go and took off his glasses.

“Hanneman gave them to me. I was.. A little surprised how clear the world look, that was all. I’ll let you return to work Dimitri but I’ll return with some tea for you.”  
  
Ah.. right. 

Dimitri nodded once and smiled once more, “Of course. I welcome your company my friend. I’ll return to work for now but I’m looking forward to our time together.” With a turn, Dimitri had returned to his office and leaving Byleth on his own.

Who walked away a few feet and covered his face, as Byleth felt his face burn bright red and he muttered to himself,  
  
“He’s too handsome…”

How could he deal with the fact his student who he saw like a small puppy had grown up into a dashing man with such a wonderful smile of his own. Dimitri had once called his smile enchanting once but Byleth almost wanted to debate against that. The man himself had a far more dazzling smile than his own by a long shot.

It was after then Byleth had developed a new habit of removing his glasses around Dimitri’s vicility out of the concern he would be too distracted by the other’s handsome face.  


**Author's Note:**

> when your best friend keeps enabling you


End file.
